


Smoke Signals

by st_aurafina



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-X3, assuming Scott survived Alkali Lake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Signals

Jean flirted with cigarettes the summer before she went to college, delighted with her sophistication. Scott was beguiled as she inhaled slowly, arched her neck just so, then exhaled two streamers of smoke. The taste of smoke on her tongue and her lidded eyes hypnotised him.

From Alkali Lake she wooed him with memories, and chemical-fresh menthol burned the back of his throat, making him gag.

Logan smoked cigars. It was the sharp, organic smell of the tobacco that Scott followed from the shoreline, to find Logan sitting quietly, wreathed in blue smoke, watching birds flying low over the lake.


End file.
